


Iron Maiden

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, F/M, Female Legion - Freeform, Legion DBD, NSFW, Raw Sex, dubcon, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Iron Maiden

Your feet hit the ground hard. Snow flung behind you in a trail of terror as you ran from your killer. 

You had seen her stab, stalk, and hang your fellow survivors. It was unlike anything you had ever seen. You had long lost sight of any other survivors as you fled for your life. You were a coward but who wouldn’t be? You saw the devil in the flesh and she was fast. 

So fast that by now your lungs hurt. Your legs were screaming as the muscles wanted to stop being strained by now. Your body was far past the adrenaline point. You needed to sleep and eat. But fear drove you further. It drove you past the debris of the broken building. It sent you across the snow grounds to whatever safety may find you. You needed to leave this hellscape. 

You saw it out of the corner of your eye before she tossed you to the ground. It was the flash of red against a dark moving object that caught your gaze. It was only for that half second that your body shoved itself forward in a split decision. It’s why the hunting knife missed any vital organs and slid against the fabric of your thin shirt. You didn’t think you were bleeding but the ground was hard against your soft flesh. She landed on top of you like a wild demon and yanked you on to your back. You caught the look of her for the first time. 

Her mask was white with a horrible smiley face staring into your soul. The bloody jacket with a hood covered almost any form of humanity that may have brought you closer to her. A skirt with tights followed the rest of her form. Your heart was about to explode inside your chest as she came closer, her mask pressing against your face. She smelled like sweat. She was an animal. 

She threw the knife to the nearest piece of debris. It hit hard and stayed inside the wood. Her fingers slowly moved down your chest, feeling your beating organ inside. Her head tilted. You felt as if she was looking deep into your eyes but you couldn’t be sure. Her hips slowly rubbed against your crotch. The fear inside you made you realize how hard you were inside your jeans. You froze up as she continued to work herself against your body. Her fingers worked your chest and body. You couldn’t help but grind up against her, feeling the heat despite the coolness around you. 

Your hips moved without thinking and the killer above you seemed to melt in the movements. She made soft sounds for a few moments before she sat up on her feet and yanked down her tights. You saw nothing of her skin before she sat back down on your thighs, working your jeans open until she was granted access. 

Your cock sprung free of your jeans. She maneuvered back over your body and rubbed herself back and forth on your dick. The killer shivered as she pleasured herself. You watched with fascination as her blood lust had turned to lust itself. What makes her tick? What has turned the chase into seeking flesh? 

Your thoughts evaporated as she took your entire length in one swift movement. A sound came from your throat that sounded more animal than human. Her movements were quick as she bounced on top of you. Her hot velvet walls tightened and twitched around your cock. You couldn’t even focus. You laid limply on the ground as she had all the control. Your vision was disappeared as your eyes rolled back in your head as she seemed to be worked you with every muscle she had. The killer made soft sounds as she rolled her hips from to and fro. 

You groaned and arched your hips off the ground, wanting to forever be rutting into her body. She smacked her hands on your chest and leaned all her weight down onto you with her mask only inches from your face. Her hips did all the work. She slowly moved as if time would kill you. Every inch that was removed was absolutely grueling. Her hips would lower themselves in the same manner. It was a back and forth game between heaven and hell. 

Your hands wanted to brace themselves and grab on to her curves but every time you tried, she would smack them away. Her hands slowly moved from defensive to offensive as she wrapped them around your throat and slowly squeezed. You groaned but did not stop her. Your hips started to move from the ground. The tension in her fingers waned with every deep thrust into her deepest spot. You could feel how she quivered around your body. She would claw at your skin when you hit it just right. The smacks of your bodies were rhythmic 

She grew fed up with your pace though. She sat back up on your body and leaned back, the skirt still preventing your view of anything as she can to ride you in this new position. She shivered and moaned on top of your body, using you for her own satisfaction. Your end was near though because of it. 

She seemed to sense it as well. Her motions grew precise as she worked on her own pleasure. Her inner walls were heaven as they were twitching wildly around you now. The killer slammed down on your member one final time before sliding her hands under her skirt. She worked herself quickly as she found her end. You needed more release and kept trying to buck your hips off the floor. A loud moan came from behind that mask as her orgasm happened around you. Your hips moved erratically until she suddenly stood up. Her sudden movement finished you off. You came onto your stomach with a pathetic whine before laying limp in the dirt and snow. 

She seemed satisfied with this since she watched you behind that horrible mask. You closed your eyes and heard the crunching of snow as she left your ecstasy-filled body on the ground.


End file.
